Push brooms are well-known and in widespread use. Push brooms include a push broom head made from wood or a solid block of molded polymeric material that extends laterally and includes a multitude of broom bristles that are affixed to the lower surface thereof. The upper surface or upper side of the push broom head, on the side oriented away from the surface being swept, includes at least one threaded bore or female socket. An elongated broom handle includes a threaded male connector that is mated with the female socket of the push broom head. A user grasps the handle and moves the broom across a floor or other surface to be swept such that the bristles sweep the floor or other surface.
Known push brooms have been deemed unsuitable for use in certain institutional environment or other controlled locations such as prisons or mental health facilities because the wooden or polymeric head is sufficiently dense, heavy, and rigid that the push broom head can be used as a blunt weapon and/or because the wooden or polymeric head can be sharpened into a shank or other pointed weapon.
In light of the foregoing, a need has been identified for a new and improved push broom head and a push broom including same that is suitable for use in prisons and other institutional and controlled environments where increased safety is important.